


Super Soldiers Need Naps Too

by iOnlyDateSuperheroes (QueenUndertheBloodyMountain)



Series: Marvel Universe Prompts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky supports Hill in thinking Wanda is weird, Friday loves her cybernetic super soldier, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Schmoop, Steve may be a labrador but Bucky is a total cat, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain/pseuds/iOnlyDateSuperheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is exhausted after training with the spysassins and 'weird girl' Wanda; Steve just happens to make the best comfy spot to sleep on.</p><p>Based off the prompt idea:</p><p>One getting home from work later than the other and stretching out on top of them like a big lazy cat while they sit on the couch in front of the tv</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Soldiers Need Naps Too

**Author's Note:**

> Finally beta'd! Thanks to the wonderful [scarlettvision](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettvision/pseuds/scarlettvision)!

Four hours late. He was four fucking hours late for getting back to their rooms tonight. Training with Natasha, Clint, and Wanda had put him through the fucking ringer; Bucky hadn’t felt this sore and exhausted since the 40’s when he was originally experimented on, for fucks sake, and dear God was he feeling it now.

He shuffled to the elevator and promptly collapsed onto his ass, asking Friday to send him to his and Steve’s floor, too tired to bother pushing the damn button himself.

“Sergeant Barnes?”

…

…

"Sergeant?"

...

...

“Sergeant Barnes? You have arrived on your floor.”

Bucky jolted awake and looked around wildly. He groaned and palmed his face with his flesh hand; he was so tired that he had managed to drop all defenses and fall asleep in the elevator for the short ride it took to get to their floor.

“Should I call Captain Rogers to help you to your rooms, Sergeant?”

“No thanks Friday, I got it. Do me a favor and set our rooms to Code 12 and activate the Need-Not-Disturb protocol once I get there?”

“Of course Sergeant.”

“Oh, and G.F.Y mode for Stark please.”

“Of course sir,” Friday replied. If he weren’t so tired, he would hear the small amount of amusement in the AI’s voice. But he was tired, and all he wanted to do was get into his and Steve’s quarters, scarf down about a pound of food, and collapse into bed with his best guy. He pushed himself up off the elevator floor and lamented the fact that he didn’t get to make that homemade lasagna tonight like he had planned, but fuck it, he could do it tomorrow; whatever Steve had ordered or scrounged up would be fine for tonight. Leaning his body on the wall beside their door, he halfheartedly slapped his hand on the scanner to let him in. He knew he had left his keys somewhere down in the gym floor, as well as half his tactical gear and about eight of his usual 20 knives hidden on his body. That was fine, not wanting to deal with the damn keys anyway; he didn’t give a shit if they stayed down there for the night.

The door opened and he shouldered his way in, dropping gear and kicking off his shoes with his mind set on the kitchen, not even glancing into the living room. By the time he reached the spacious dining/kitchen area, he noticed the mouth-watering smell of baked cheese, rich marinara sauce, and spices. Steve had baked the lasagna while Bucky was gone, half of the pan devoured by the blonde, but still plenty of hot, melty heaven for when his boyfriend finally got in. Bucky made a small whimpering noise as he dug in, right from the pan and not even bothering with a plate—barely bothering with a fork until he thought twice about sauce on his fingers and between the metal plates.

By the time he’d scarfed down almost all of the remaining food and downed an entire glass of milk, he was hit with how tired he was again. He barely remembered to set the fork and glass in the sink before he shuffled to the living room, intent on collapsing on the nearest soft spot available, until he realized that Stevie was passed out on the couch already.

Oh well, Bucky thought, sleeping on Steve would probably be just as comfy and definitely warmer.

Plus, Steve always gave bonus kisses—nothing was better than bonus kisses.

~~~

Steve’s P.O.V

Bucky’s training bled into his mannerisms and the more exhausted he was, the more he fell back into his training as the Soldier; so it was no surprise that Steve didn’t even hear him come in as he dozed on the couch. What Steve did notice was 211 pounds of tired Bucky Barnes literally crawling over him and laying himself down on top of the blonde, like a giant lazy cat. Steve felt Bucky nuzzle into his chin, wrapping his arms around the Captain and burrowing down onto the broad chest beneath him, practically purring. Steve just sighed, reaching his arm over his best guy and pulling down the quilt over the back of the couch to drape it over them. Kissing Bucky’s brow, Steve nuzzled his face into Bucky’s temple and felt himself beginning to doze once again, peaceful dreams of a purring Bucky permeating his sleep, cat ears and all.

**~FIN~**

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I have this headcanon that all areas of the tower can be accessed by hand scanners, but they all have keys as well in case of emergencies. I also totally believe that Bucky would have had his finger/hand print removed to further keep him under the radar as the Winder Soldier; so even though the scanner would still work using biometrics, he probably just feels more comfortable using actual keys.
> 
> P.P.S. The G.F.Y protocol stands for Go Fuck Yourself, and was created solely in lieu of Stark 2.0


End file.
